


[Fanmix] Got a shovel in their left hand (and in the right they've got a gun)

by epsilonfive



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, M/M, Music, Playlist, Spotify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epsilonfive/pseuds/epsilonfive
Summary: My first Breaking Bad fanmix that I made a while ago after finishing and restarting the series.





	

Listen at either [8tracks.com](http://8tracks.com/deltasix/got-a-shovel-in-their-left-hand-and-in-the-right-they-ve-got-a-gun) or [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1110125166/playlist/69J9nQwQo5rzSOMbXZ3RsN).

**Track listing:**

  1. Boogeyman - Black Casino and the Ghost
  2. The Question Song - Bif Naked
  3. Until We Bleed (ft. Lykke Li) - Kleerup
  4. #1 Crush - Garbage
  5. Dirty Love - Gin Wigmore
  6. Love/Hate Heartbreak -Halestorm
  7. Going Under - Evanescence
  8. Limp - Fiona Apple
  9. Million Dollar Man - Lana Del Rey
  10. A Rancid Romance - Diablo Swing Orchestra




End file.
